


Break The Cycle

by SiredToBands



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: F/M, Motionless In White - Freeform, Paranormal, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiredToBands/pseuds/SiredToBands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with the weird dream and lead to reality. A reality Ricky didn't think was real. More like he didn't think she was an actual person. She's a girl destined to continue appearing. Ricky, who is beginning to believe he's losing his mind, is set out to find this girl, that is if she's actually a real person. Can he help her? Can he 'save' her from whatever she's scared of?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

 “Ricky.”

The voice came out in a soft-toned whisper, almost unheard.

 “Ricky.”

This time, I looked up, searching for the source of the voice; and I did. There was a girl, at least a few years younger than me, in front of me. Her hair was black, long and almost straight. There were a few waves here and there. I couldn’t make out what color her eyes were, but I knew. They were blue, like the sky. I knew because she’s been in my dreams for the last two weeks. In the beginning, I ignored her, thinking she’d stop appearing, but she didn’t, she kept appearing. I started to think I was losing my mind.

“Who are you?” I asked even though I knew, but my dream-self didn’t.

“Help me.”, there was a crack in her voice as she raised her head, revealing her piercing blue eyes.

“What?”

Confusion rushed through my body as I stared at her. In the past two weeks, she hasn’t said those two words. What did she mean? Was whoever this girl was in danger?  
I shook my head in attempt to calm my thoughts that were rushing through my mind. I clenched my eyes shut before opening them again, expecting to see her there, but she was gone. My head snapped from side to side, searching for the girl. She had vanished.

I shot up in my bunk, gasping as sweat beaded on my forehead. What was that? I fell back onto my bunk, breathing deeply as I turned over checking the time on my phone. 3:29 AM. Wonderful, I thought as I tossed it face-down beside my head. Today was the first day of tour and I’m losing my mind. Great. I shut my eyes, trying to push the dream out of my mind. Just sleep, Ricky, I thought before I slowly began to fall asleep, but her words were on repeat in my mind.

_Save me._

 

 And I wanted to, I wanted to save her.


	2. Chapter Two

“Rise and shine, Ricky boy!” I heard Chris yell as he ripped open the curtain to my bunk, making me groan as the light reached my eyes.  
“Go away.” I complained as I rolled over so the light wouldn’t be such a bother.  
“What? C’mon. It’s the first day of tour, we’re going out to eat.” He replied as he laid a hand on my shoulder. 

“Not today, Chris.” I mumbled, shutting my eyes tighter. 

“What’s up with you? Normally you’re hyper.” 

I rolled over, opening one eye slowly to look up at him.

“She’s back.” I whispered, knowing he’d get it since I had told him about her.

“Okay, so? What’s so bad about a girl being in your dreams?” He cocked a brow.

“Chris, it wasn’t like the other ones. This time, she actually spoke. She said ‘save me’. What if this is an actual girl who needs help? An actual girl who is in danger,” I breathed out as I sat up in the bunk, “she could be in actual danger.”

“Calm down, but like I said, we’re going out to eat. Maybe that’ll get this dream off your mind.” He patted my shoulder before walking away from my bunk. I ran a hand through my hair as I threw my legs over the side of my bunk.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________

 

Several long minutes later, I was outside the bus, following along behind the rest of the band, explaining the dream to Balz. 

“Man, that’s crazy.” He shook his head as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. 

“I know.” I mumbled, glancing around. 

“How long has it been happening again?” He asked as he looked over towards me. 

“Two weeks at least.” I replied as we walked into a small diner. 

“Maybe she actually does need you to help her.” He suggested before shrugging. 

“That’s the thing, I don’t know her, and I want to help her. I don’t even know if she’s an actual person.” I sighed as a waitress walked us towards a table near the corner of the diner.  
“Just, let’s get today over with.” I added as I slid into the booth before flipping through the menu provided on the table. Not long after, another waitress came, holding a small notepad in her hand as she examined us for a moment. A look of disgust washed over her features before she quickly replaced it with an obviously forced smile. 

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. 

This was going to be a long day.


End file.
